Doraemon Comes Back
|-|Special = Doraemon Comes Back (帰ってきたドラえもん) is a special from the 1979 anime. Plot Nobita is running from an angry Gian, though is quickly able to lock Gian out. Nobita asks Doraemon for a gadget to fight back, but Doraemon instead snaps at him; Doraemon tells Nobita that he must return to the 22nd century, and won’t be returning. Dismayed, Nobita complains to his parents, only to be told to stay strong accept it. Nobita eventually comes to terms with this, and after a farewell dinner, he and Doraemon use the Take-copter to fly around. Nobita promises Doraemon that he will be fine without his assistance, making Doraemon fly away in tears. While he is away, Nobita runs into Gian, who starts to beat up Nobita. Nobita, however, sees that if he is able to beat Gian, Doraemon can go back without worry. Despite getting injured, he successfully fights back, and Gian is forced to give up. Doraemon arrives and sees the fight, and goes over to Nobita, who declares he has won; Doraemon can now return without worrying about Nobita. Upon awakening, Nobita realizes Doraemon made it back to the future. Though trying to stay strong, Nobita is soon bullied by Gian and Suneo once again; on April Fools Day, Suneo tricks him into thinking he has found a tsuchinoko (actually a dog that attacks Nobita) and Gian tricks him into thinking Doraemon has returned. Wanting revenge, he discovers that Doraemon left a gadget for Nobita to use as a last resort: the Lie 800, where when one says something, the opposite happens. Though he is successful in getting back at Gian and Suneo, he laments that "Doraemon isn't coming back". However, much to his joy, he finds Doraemon exiting his desk drawer; Doraemon does not know why he returned until he sees the empty Lie 800. An overjoyed Nobita (under the effects of the Lie 800) expresses happiness through insulting sentences. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Suneo Honekawa *Mrs. Goda Gadgets used *Take-copter *Lie 800 Trivia *The special is based on the final chapter of the sixth volume, and the first chapter of the seventh volume of the manga. |-|Short Film = March 7, 1998 }} Doraemon Comes Back (帰ってきたドラえもん) is a Doraemon short film. It was released on March 7, 1998 alongside Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the South Seas. Plot Nobita is running from an angry Gian, though is quickly able to escape when Gian trips. Nobita asks Doraemon for a gadget to fight back, but Doraemon instead snaps at him; Doraemon tells Nobita that he must return to the 22nd century, and won’t be returning. Dismayed, Nobita complains to his parents, only to be told to stay strong accept it. Nobita eventually comes to terms with this, and after a farewell dinner, he and Doraemon go outside for a walk. Nobita promises Doraemon that he will be fine without his assistance, making Doraemon run away in tears. While he is away, Nobita runs into Gian, who starts to beat up Nobita. Nobita, however, sees that if he is able to beat Gian, Doraemon can go back without worry. Despite getting injured, he successfully fights back, and Gian is forced to give up. Doraemon arrives and sees the fight, and goes over to Nobita, who declares he has won; Doraemon can now return without worrying about Nobita. After healing him, Doraemon says goodbye and enters the desk, where he will travel back to the future. Upon awakening, Nobita realizes Doraemon made it back to the future, leaving behind a container bearing his likeness. Though trying to stay strong, Nobita is soon bullied by Gian and Suneo by thinking Doraemon has returned. Wanting revenge, he discovers that Doraemon left a gadget for Nobita to use as a last resort: the Lie 800, where when one says something, the opposite happens. Though he is successful in getting back at Gian and Suneo, he laments that "Doraemon isn't coming back". However, much to his joy, he finds Doraemon in his room; Doraemon does not know why he returned until he sees the empty Lie 800. Shizuka and even Gian and Suneo have come to comfort Nobita when they see Doraemon has returned, and are just as overjoyed to see him. Characters (in order of appearances) *Nobita Nobi and Doraemon (as they appear altogether) *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Nobita's grandmother (mentioned) *Dorami *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa (impersonate as Doraemon at first and later he takes out the costume.) *Mrs. Goda *Unnamed Dog Gadgets used *Time Machine *Lie 800 Trivia *This is the combination of ''Adieu, Doraemon'' and ''Return of Doraemon'' in original Manga. However, there are many differences: **In the film it starts with Doraemon seeing cherry blossom on the Nobita's roof. **Nobisuke did not appear until the night due to his work in the film. **In the film Nobita and Doraemon play seesaw while manga version they don't. **In manga there is no rain except after Nobita drinking Lie 800. **Dorami and Shizuka did not appear in original Manga while they do in the film. **Nobita did not go shopping for his mother in manga version. **Suneo fooled Nobita by luring Nobita to find Tsuchinoko in the clay pipe, while he impersonates as Doraemon to fool him instead. **Shizuka, Gian, and Suneo did not appear at the end of the chapter in manga version. Gallery Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Short films Category:Specials